Mating Season
by Sins and Virtues
Summary: It is mating season in the lands of Armello and Thane has been chosen as the first to have his superior, Magna, bear his children. Involves M/F, small dom big sub, and impregnation.


**Mating Season**

Written by Everett Telos Gale

* * *

Thane is still a rookie within the rankings of his Clan, but there comes a time when even someone like him is just as important as his higher ups. Every once in a while, mating season comes to Armello where men and women come together and couplate to give birth to new life and start families. And the Wolf Clan was no different, offering their cocks to the pack leader known as Magna in order to raise their numbers.

Thane is admittedly nervous about his first breeding, having never done sex in his life. But he tries not to let his insecurities show as he walks up to a naked canine laying on the floor of her throne room. Since he wore no pants he didn't bother trying to hide his growing boner from seeing his superior all stripped of her armory and laying on the floor with her back turned to the luptine, letting her voluptuous show. "G-Good morning ma'am," Thane greets Magna, a hint of his nervousness shown briefly.

"Good morning Thane," Magna says to him with a smile, wiggling her bubbly butt for the horny canine. "Since you've been getting a lot of flack lately from your peers, I thought it best to let you be my first breeder for the day. Besides, you can't stay a virgin forever~. Mhmhmh!"

"...I would appreciate it if you would be my…"sex tutor", as the guys put it," Thane requests from Magna, who simply gave him a nod. Her folds began to leak out her juices, displaying her excitement for the imminent mating. Thane couldn't help but blush over the idea of having sex with a fellow canid bigger in size than himself.

The rookie lupine falls silent as he walks towards the husky, his uncircumcised humanoid cock throbbing and dripping with pre as his own excitement grows internally. "Mmmph, such a juicy dick you have there Thane~," Magna complements, causing the male to twitch an ear for a split second. "Now then. First things first, eat out my pussy," she orders the smaller canid to do, which he obliges.

Thane gets on his knees and spreads her legs before leaning his head in and lapping up the entrance of her snatch, making the leader howl from the lick. The lupine smiles t himself, seeming to be doing a god job at pleasing his superior. "(Mmmm… Her vagina tastes really good~. Seems to have a hint of ice cream to it,)" he thinks to himself as he performs cunnilingus to the female clan leader.

"Oh Gods Thane, keep going!" Magna yells to the lupine in pleasure, her tail wagging like crazy all the while. She yells again once the male starts tongue fucking her cunt, snaking his wet muscle all over her insides and making her feel hotter than before.

Thane's balls were aching now, eager to breed the large female and fill her womb with his pups. After a while the young lupine man stops eating out Magna's vag and licks his maw, jerking on his own cock as he prepares to mount her. "I know I'm of legal age but I'm...still nervous about doing this, to be honest with you," he finally admits to the leader.

"Hahahah! It's okay Thane, it's only natural," Magna assures him. Afterwards the male canine climbs onto her ass and puts his legs on either side of them. He then rubs his erection on her wet muff, eager to pound on his superior. "From here on out, you'll be giving the orders for a change~. Just make sure to shoot your seed inside of me."

"I'd be crazy not to...Magna~," Thane says to her before leaning to her face and giving it a few licks. He then pulls his head back up and slowly begin to insert his into her pussy, moaning while he does so. "O-O-Oh fuck this feels amazing!" he shouts out, causing Magna to chuckle a little before joining him in the moaning as he reaches deeper and deeper as he can. Eventually he manages to bury himself balls deep within the husky, letting out a huge moan once he's done so. "Now then...let's begin, shall we?"

"Let's~," Magna replies.

Thane wastes no time in thrusting away into her, stretching her inner cunt with his decently sized canid cock. His precum leaks inside of her while his furry sack smacks against her body. "Mmmph, you feel even warmer then the fellas had let on!" Thane compliments his partner as he continues to breed her. Sounds of sex fills the large room as their sexual fluids dribble to the ground below them and their heat increases further and further as they plow each other, Magna even giving a hand-or rather vag-to Thane by moving her hips to the rhythm of his humping.

Thane bites on Magna's shoulder before hastening his thrusts further, sounds of their sex becoming louder and driving the leader crazier. "Oooooohhhh! Thaaaaane!" Magna screams out in ecstasy, now puddy under Thane's control as all she warns now is his cum inside of her.

"(Nnngh… She's surprisingly tight,)" Thane thinks to himself. "(Especially now since I started fucking her harder. Must be getting closer to her orgasm. In that case, I must keep pounding her!)" Thane keeps up the same speed for a while, enjoying every minute of the mating they were having together. Eventually his own orgasm begins to close in so he lets go of her shoulder and humps on her even faster, getting ready to unload his lupine batter into her womb. "F-Fuuuuuuck! I'm cumming!"

"M-Me...tooooooo!" Magna yells out as she clenches hard on his canine shaft as she lets out gushes of her warm feminine juices which cover Thane's member and leak onto the ground below them. The female cum and vaginal squeezing was too much for him so he buries himself fully and howls into the air as he goes on to spurting in rope after ropes of his thick, pent up canine sperm inside of the pack leader, with some of them even managing to reach her ovum.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! That was...amazing!" Thane says while catching his breath from the long and intense session they had, cum still squirting out of his manhood and into her snatch. He lean to Magna's head again and gives her a couple more licks than before.

"Yes...it was… Good job rookie," the female husky praises him, enjoying the feeling of his hot lupine semen in her belly as well as the new batch of pups he has given her. After a bit, Thane finally empties his nuts and pulls out his now softened lengthed from her vagina, letting some of his and her cum spill onto the floor.

"I...suppose I can get to leaving and let the others have their turns now, right?" Thane realizes. However Magna simply reaches a paw back and pets him on the head.

"Perhaps," the larger female says to the smaller male. "Although...I wouldn't mind spending a little more time staying like this." She then gives him a warm smile, Thane in turn returning the same warm smile and hugs her from the back.

"I'm...really glad you were my first...Magna," Thane speaks to her while rubbing her stomach tenderly, now barring his children. Even though he doesn't need to raise them himself, he can't help but wanting to visit them now and then once they're born. "(And I'm glad to have become a father with you~.)"


End file.
